chinese_dramafandomcom-20200214-history
Zhang Bin Bin
Zhang Binbin (Chinese: 张彬彬, born 19 January 1993), also known as Vin Zhang, is a Chinese actor. Vin Zhang, also known as Zhang Bin Bin and Zhang Vin, is a Chinese actor born in Wuxi, Jiangsu province on January 19, 1993. After graduating from the renowned Shanghai Theatre Academy in 2013, he appeared in his first role in V-Love and gained recognition. He rose to fame with his role as Han Dingyi in The Microera of Love, and achieved further recognition with his supporting roles in the dramas Chronicle of Love and Just One Smile Is Very Alluring (Love O2O), and more recently, Pretty Li Hui Zhen and Three Lives, Three Worlds, Ten Miles of Peach Blossoms (Eternal Love). He is also a singer and has recorded songs for dramas such as V-Love and Pretty Li Hui Zhen. Careeredit 2014–15: Career beginningsedit Vin Zhang made his acting debut in the web melodrama V Love (2014), which was produced by Jay Walk Studio and aired on Tencent.1 He also released the singles "Our Era" and "Heavenly Stairs" for the drama.2 Later in 2015, Zhang got his first leading role in the web drama Long Time No See (2015), which is the sequel to Fleet of Time.3 2016–present: Rising popularityedit In February 2016, Zhang starred in the historical melodrama Chronicle of Life alongside Hawick Lau and Zheng Shuang.4 The series saw high ratings and Zhang was acclaimed by netizens and fans of the original novel for his portrayal of his character.5 Later in 2016, Zhang was later cast in Legend of the Monster and Angel Wings where he assumed the supporting roles.67 He gained further recognition for his role as a mysterious hacker in the romance comedy drama Love O2O.8 In 2017, Zhang starred in Pretty Li Huizhen, the Chinese remake of South Korean series She Was Pretty alongside Dilraba Dilmurat and Peter Sheng, portraying a goofy and free-spirited editor.9 He was later featured in the fantasy romance drama Eternal Love, playing a devilish prince.10 With his portrayal of three different and striking roles in Love O2O, She Was Pretty and Eternal Love, Zhang received appraisal for his talent in acting by both the media and fans.11 Later in 2017, Zhang starred as the male lead in historical drama The King's Woman alongside Dilraba Dilmurat, playing Qin Shi Huang.12 He earned critical acclaim for his portrayal of the domineering yet loyal emperor.13 The same year, he was cast in the romance comedy drama Love Happening.14 In 2018, Zhang starred in the wuxia romance drama The Flame's Daughter.15 In 2019, Zhang starred in wuxia romance drama I Will Never Let You Go alongside Ariel Lin.16 He is also set to star in period suspense drama Eight Strange Cases of the Republic. Donations and charity workedit In 2017, Zhang participated along with other celebrities in a public welfare environmental project that encourages the public to perform charity.17 Zhang later participated in the BAZAAR Stars’ Charity Nightorganised by Harpers Bazaar where he donated ambulances to the public.18 Filmographyedit Television seriesedit Variety showedit Discographyedit Singlesedit Awards Category:Male Actors Category:Eternal Love Category:Actors Category:Pretty Li Hui Zhen